We live, We love, We lie
by zar1t0maz
Summary: Basically your average HSAU, with Avalance, Zarlie, and Darhkatom. slow burn


Hi - this story might be sort of a mess. Title is from The Spectre by Alan Walker.

Chapter 1.

" Ugh. School. " sighed Sara as she rolled out of bed. She grabbed her phone and texted Zari, her best friend.

Messages

Sara

One more year of torture

Zari

Yup dont remind me

Sara

Ok pick me up in a few

Zari

K see u cap

Zari picked Sara up, and Sara asked, " Do you need to pick up Amaya?" asked Sara, as she walked into the passenger seat.

" Nah. " Zari said. " Got her own ride. "

They arrived at Waverider High School. They then were greeted by her friends, Ray and Nate.

" Sara! Z! " shouted Ray.

" What up boys?" asked Sara, as they exchanged hugs.

" Not much. You?" asked Nate.

" Nothing." said Zari and Sara simultaneously.

The bell rang, and seemingly so Zari and Sara had the same 1st period science with Professor Stein.

" Hello class, I am Professor Stein. Today, I will be handing out the syllabus, and we'll get to know each other. " said Professor Stein.

Suddenly, a girl with honey blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

" Sorry I'm late sir. " she said. " I'm new here and couldn't find this class. "

" Excellent. " Professor Stein. " And you are?"

" Ava Sharpe. " she said.

" Nice to meet you Ms. Sharpe. Here's the syllabus, and take a seat somewhere. " said Professor Stein.

She sat in the front, and Sara whispered, " Seems like a classic nerd. "

Zari whispered, " I can tell. Seems like your type."

" Shut up." whispered back Sara.

Then, a girl who looked sort of like Amaya but punky.

" The name's Charlie. Amaya's twin sister. " she said.

" And why are you here instead of Amaya?" Zari politely asked.

" Transfer program. We switch for a year. " Charlie said in a heavy brittish accent.

Charlie sat down next to Zari, in the back.

" Hello love. What's your name?" asked Charlie.

" Zari. " Zari replied.

" Nice to meet you mate. " Charlie said, and winked at Zari.

" Z, that girl is hitting on you so hard. " whispered Sara.

That earned Sara a punch in the arm, and Zari whispered, " You want to hit on Ava so hard though. "

" No I don't!" Sara said adamantly.

The legends then all had English with Mr. Crosby. Nate whispered to Ray, " Boy, I feel bad for this teacher, he has to deal with all of the legends at once. "  
" Well, you and I will be relatively well behaved. Mick will skip more than half of the classes. Zari will be on her phone working on some programming stuff, and Sara would be texting. " summed up Ray.

" The girl that looks like Amaya is her twin, Charlie, according to Z and Sara. They have science together. " said Nate. " And the honey blonde haired girl over there is a girl named Ava, that's new. She seems like she became friends with that dweeby guy named Gary. "

Over there by herself is Nora. " Ray said a bit dreamily.

" Dude, you have a crush on her?" jabbed Nate.

Messages

THE LEGENDS

3:02 PM

( Ray Palmer)

[Me]

Guys r u guys excited for senior

year high school? I know I am

[Zari]

Honestly palmer not really

[Sara]

Agreed Z

[Me]

Why not?

[Mick]

Cuz it's high school haircut

[Me]

Your point

[Sara]

I have better things that I could be doing

[Zari]

Like getting ur girl

[Me]

Wait what?

[Sara]

U should get urs 2 z

[Nate]

Wait u 2 have been back 1 day

and u both have gfs already

[Me]

They might be getting POTENTIAL gfs

[Sara]

No I'm not

[Sara]

Z on the other hand;)

[Amaya]

Guys hello, but it's almost midnight

[Amaya]

Hope u weren't too surprised

[Sara]

AMAYA!

[Amaya]

What

[Sara}

Z has the hots for ur twin

[Zari]

I don't, but there's this

new girl named Ava that

got her swooned

[Nate]

Oh and ray has a crush on

a girl named nora

[Ray]

No I'm not

[Amaya]

Z u like charlie

[Zari]

No i don't

[Amaya]

I missed a lot, didn't I

[ Sara]

Yup u did

[ Amaya}

Nice chatting, but going

to sleep

[Ray]

Baiii

[Sara]

Cu amaya

[ Zari]

Bye amaya

_Seen By:_

_Nate, Ray, Sara, Zari, Mick, Amaya_

"Hey, how was your day?" asked Quentin.

" Fine. " mumbled Sara.

" Do your homework?" asked Quentin.

" At Zari's." replied Sara.

" Ok. " said Quentin. " I have an assignment and this one is tracking a man named Damien Darhk. "

" Ok. Bye daddy, and be safe. " said Sara, as she hugged her dad.

Sara got ready for bed, and she texted Laurel.

Messages

9:07 PM

Laurel

[Me]

Hey laur how was college

[Laurel]

Good, r u being a pain

in class

[Me]

No?

[Laurel]

Spill sis

[Me]

Amaya and her twin r

doing some transfer

thing

[Laurel]

Any juicy gossip?

[Me]

Z has a crush on

amaya's twin

[Me]

Ray has a crush on a

girl named Nora

[Laurel]

And u?

[Me]

No, i'm not ready

after nyssa yet

[Laurel]

I get it

[Me]

Thx sis

[Laurel]

No prob

[Laurel]

Ok it's like midnite

here so gn

[Me]

Gn sis

_Seen By:_

_Laurel, Sara_

**INSTAGRAM**

saralance posted 1 new photo

one more year until we're out of here!

raypalmer, nateheywood, ztomaz, mickrory

_liked by_

_ ztomaz, laureldlance, rayraypalmer, and 202 more_

laureldlance: be a good kid Sara

olliexqueen:one more year left

saralance: haha yea rite laureldlance

ztomaz: yup one more year saralance

theaqueen: I have 2 more years

saralance: haha theaqueen

The next week, Zari was picking Sara up.

" Hey Zari!" shouted Sara.

" What up Sara!" asked Zari, as they ran to each other, and gave her friend a hug.

" How are you Z?" asked Sara.

" Fine. You still wanting to ask Ava out?" asked Zari.

" Pfft, no!" scoffed Sara. " You wanting to ask Charlie out?"

Zari shoved Sara, and said, " No!" With too much indignancy, Sara thought.

" Just sayin'" Sara said with a smirk.

" But seriously though. Ray and Nora would make such a cute couple." said Zari.

" I have to agree with you on that one. " said Sara. " Plus, I'm not quite ready for another girlfriend or boyfriend yet."

" I get that Sara. " said Zari, with a genuine smile. " I'm not ready after Behrad died. Even though it was a few months ago, I still feel like I should have protected him. "

" Yeah if Laur died I would not do well. Even if she is a pain, I love her because she's my sister. " said Sara.

" Yeah. " said Zari.

" Anyways, are we going to go to school or what? Ray and Nate would kill us if we don't show." said Sara.

" Fair. " said Zari.

The pair walked into science right before the bell rang, and they slipped inside, and snuck into the back. Sara was gazing around the classroom, and her eyes landed on Ava. She thought about talking to her, but she didn't.

" I can see you looking at Sharpe there. " whispered Zari.

" Shut up. " whispered back Sara.

" Ms. Lance! Ms. Tomaz! No chatting please!" said Professor Stein.

The pair muttered a quick " Sorry!"

Messages

8:34 AM

Zari

[Me]

yo z u still want

to make out with

Charlie

[Zari]

yea i'll pass

[Zari]

you r going to be

such a cute couple

for prom!

[Me]

yea rite

[Zari]

totally

[Zari]

it's classic - the

nerd and the jock

[Me]

I only play basketball

[Zari]

and soccer and volleyball

and water polo and track

[Me]

basketball is the only

sport I play competitively

[Zari]

all i do competitively

is hack into stuff

[Me]

which ur girl

prob likes ?

[Zari]

i don't want or need

a gf

[Me]

u sure about that

? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾉ

[Zari]

yup

_Read by:_

_Sara, Zari_

" Hello gorgeous. " said Charlie to Zari.

" Um, hi." said Zari.

Sara nudged Zari, and Zari shoved Sara back. " How are you? Amaya said you guys are her friends. " said Charlie.

" Yup!" jumped Ray. " I'm Ray, and this is Nate, Mick, Zari, and Sara. "

" Nice to meet you. Especially you, gorgeous. " said Charlie to Zari.

The legends continued their pleasant conversations, and after school, they were all still hanging out. Sara went to Zari's to do homework, and Ray went to Nate's. Mick just decided he wouldn't do the homework.

" I told you Z! She's crushing on you so hard, and I think the feeling is mutual." said Sara, as she shoved her friend.

" Heck no Sara! I told you, I don't have a crush!" said Zari.

" Sure." said Sara coyly.

" Shut up." said Zari, while shoving Sara.


End file.
